Senses
by BnB447
Summary: Booth uses his senses when it comes to Brennan. Short and sweet. Booth's POV. Birthday fic for one of my lovely readers... COMPLETE
1. Touch

**AN: These little chapters are all from Booth's POV. I've had this idea for a while and I thought it would be a fantastic gift to my lovely girl, Meena.**

**Happy Birthday, Meena. Have a fantastic day and I hope you enjoy this.**

**TOUCH**

I reached over and run my hand over her naked shoulder. Her breath was even and calm; she was still asleep. The feel of her soft skin under my fingers made me smile. She makes me smile. I lean in and kiss her back; her skin soft and warm under my lips and I let my tongue dart out to feel her. For years I had been itching to touch her, feel her. I was allowed guy hugs when she needed me and the small of her back, I had claimed the right to that spot years ago but I always wanted more. To feel her, to touch her intimately, to know every inch of her skin. To know where to touch her to make her giggle, or moan or arch her back and now, I had full access and permission to touch her anywhere at anytime. I had to keep my hands to myself at work, but a slight brush of her hair behind her ear or a touch of her fingers as I lead her to the car or to her office. I was professional but as soon as we got home, I kissed her lips. Feeling and touching her lips with mine, our tongues dancing. I tell her everyday how much I love her and how much I love touching her and she blushes. She knows I like to feel the soft skin of her hips, the slight bump she still carries around after giving birth to our daughter. I love touching her stomach, it reminds me of what she has given me and what I know she will give me again.

Of course I love touching and feeling up and over her ribs to her breasts, they are one of my favourite things about her. How plump and soft they are, the skin there is like pure silk and that makes me smile and my fingers itch and my mouth goes dry when she pulls her bra off and is exposed to me. I reach to touch them now, while she is sleeping and I cup one from behind. It's so heavy and round and she moans as I trace a finger over her nipple. Her back presses into my chest and the feeling of her skin on my bare skin, sends a jolt of electricity through my body. She grumbles my name in a sleepy voice and then rolls onto her back. She opens her eyes and they are starting at me. Touch me, she says as I run my hand from her breast to her navel. The creamy skin of her stomach is warm and inviting and I trail my lips down to that spot. God, how I love touching her, feeling her. She's everything to me and I treat her like the most expensive thing in the world. She is priceless and I show her; I show her with my hands and my mouth and I trail kisses further south and her back pulls up off the bed.

The roughness of my calloused fingers grip her hips and I run my thumbs over her crest and down her thighs. Touching her will never wear old. Touching her will always been on my mind; because she is mine and she should be loved. I need to show her in my touch, just how much I love this woman, my partner; mother of my daughter. Running my hands over her skin, I feel her shiver at my touch. I reach for her and run a finger over her, she's beautiful and ready for me. I hover over her, our skin touching in the most beautiful way and I join my body with hers. We touch in the most intimate way. She touches me. Her fingers running up and down my back seeking purchase. Her body arches again and the look of love and fulfillment in her eyes, it touches my heart and at that moment we explode together, our touches has sent the other to the moon and back and I untangle our limbs and fall to my back. She drapes her body over me and then she is touching me. Her lips kiss over my chest, her tongue licking and her teeth nipping and I'm happy that I get to touch her like this and she gets to touch me; and we can do it without guilt. We can do it anytime we like and I love that. I live for just one more touch of her creamy skin.


	2. Sight

**SIGHT**

The sight of her body is the first thing I see in the morning. Her beautiful blue eyes hidden underneath gorgeous lids. Her breathing slowly making her chest rise and fall. I could watch her all day. I watch her sleep, I watch her play with our daughter, I watch her examine bones and I always keep an eye on her at a crime scene. The sight of her makes my heart skip a beat. The way she folds laundry, fresh from the dryer. I could watch her do that all day; and I do. I watch her when she doesn't know it. The way she frantically types out her new novel, the way her lips purse when she is filling out paperwork. I notice, I see her; so beautifully mine. I've been watching her for years, protecting her and loving her. She is a work of art. Her features are stunning, her creamy skin glows and the way her eyes flash when she is angry. Temperance Brennan is a sight and I am glad I have eyes. I appreciate the way she walks; her hips swaying, almost mesmerizing. The way her hair falls over her shoulders or the slight crookedness of her smile.

She hates when I watch her sleep, but that is when I love to watch her the most. The way she lays there, peaceful and uninhibited. She knows that I watch her and sometimes she catches me but most of the time, I get away with it. Never before, have I looked at a woman the way I look a her. With love in my eyes and heart. She is an artwork, beautiful all over and I see into her, too. I see the love and compassion she has for the people close to her. I see her genius, I see that she is not cold and distant; but warm and close. I see her for who she really is. Her name, her real name, the name she was born with; I see that name in her when she looks at our daughter; joy. I see the way she looks at me that split second before our lips touch. The way her eyes fill with lust as we are making love. I see her, I see into her but I never see through her. She is too important to see through. I love her. I love her with her hair and make-up done, or when we go to a fundraiser and I see her come out of our bedroom, in a gorgeous dress; I see her. I love her in her sweats and I still see a gorgeous woman with no make-up. That's when I see my Bones the most. When she is clean skinned, right out of the shower. Water dripping down her back from her hair. I see her and she is beautiful.

She's always believed that she was less than other people, even though she puts on the facade. I know, I see her late at night when she is trying to compartmentalize, the struggles she works through. I am the only one that sees because she trusts me to help her. She's strong but I see her, deep down she wishes she could be carefree. She got that from her mother. Her mother told her to use her head and not her heart. She's trying, I can see that. She's trying not to be mean or insensitive. I see her try and I am so proud of the woman she is. My Bones, I see her for who she really is and I love her all the same.

**AN: Please review =)**


	3. Smell

**SMELL**

Her smell is intoxicating. The mix of her natural pheromones and the lavender and coconut of her body wash, fills my nose and I am in heaven. When I first met her, I always wondered why she didn't smell like dead bodies all the time. She always smelt sweet. Sometimes she changes her shampoo or body wash for something extra fruity and that makes me want to bathe in that smell forever. I love the way she smells just after her shower; when she's ready for bed. Sometimes she comes to bed naked and we make love and the smell of her arousal mixed with mango or coconut or whatever body wash she has chosen that night; fills the air and I can't inhale it quick enough. She is my number one favourite smell; apple pie being a very close second. The way it lingers in her hair, or the way it jumps out of her hair when she pulls out her ponytail, it sends me weak at the knees.

Pheromones are your body's natural smell. They attract members of the opposite sex and they attract me to her like a bee to nectar. She is my sweet nectar and I get a dose of her everyday. When we snuggle in bed, her hair is right in my nose and I take a few minutes to smell her shampoo. She knows I like that.

Her perfume is expensive, stupidly expensive and she buys it by the ounce. She once told me she spent almost $3,000 on a small bottle of perfume, simply because she liked the way it smelt; and she was right. It smells amazing on her. She only wears it on very special occasions; when we go out to a fundraiser or a dinner event, and it makes me want to kiss her silly. It makes me want to drag her into the nearest private place and inhale that scent off her neck. I know she places that perfume in four different spots on her body; two are just for me. Between her breasts and over her navel; and when we are in bed, I stop at those two points on her body and smell her sweet skin and it makes her moan out when I kiss her there.

She's a bouquet of exotic flowers. Her scent is a perfume in itself and I love to wear it. I cherish the smell on my clothes after she hugs me and when she is away on a conference or book tour, I miss her smell. I cover her pillow with one of her shirts, just to feel close to her. I can't live without her smell. She's my own personal drug. I'm addicted and I will never stop wanting more.

**AN: Please review =)**


	4. Taste

**TASTE**

I now know that it's possible for a person to taste sweet and amazing. The sweetness of her skin is like sugar. I lick up her neck while she is under me and she moans. My lips and tongue taste her sweetness as I hover over body. She is candy, and I lick over her breasts and down her stomach. Her hands thread into my hair and I fasten my lips onto her mound and I suck her in, like pure syrup. She is mine, I have waited long enough to taste her, know her, feel her, smell her, see her like this.

Like the sweetest candy possible, she explodes on me and I am happy. No other man in this universe will ever know what Temperance Brennan really tastes like. Sweet and pure and totally mine. I crawl up her body and she is limp. I capture her mouth and my tongue darts out to taste toothpaste and what is uniquely her. The mixture of her sweetness on my tongue and our bodies touching, sends me into a frenzy and I nip at her neck as I join us together. I slowly begin loving her, nipping her earlobe and sucking into my mouth. There is nothing I love more than the taste of my Bones on my lips. Her hands scrape at my back and I pull her lips into my mouth, stopping her moan; I taste it and swallow. We explode together and I can taste our arousal in the air. It is thick with want and need. I fall to my back and she falls to hers.

I reach over and pull her nipple into my mouth; I am so addicted to her. She holds me there. Nothing is sweeter than the taste of her on my tongue. She's like the most exquisite chocolate, warm and soft and smooth on my tongue.

She sighs and I pull away from her body, pulling her closer to me and we fall asleep.

I know that nothing will never taste as beautiful as her. Ever.

Temperance Brennan is my favourite candy.

**AN: Please review =)**


	5. Hearing

**HEARING**

The sound of her voice is such a turn on. The way she speaks squint tightens my pants. She is full of wisdom and facts. She has four different voices and I get to hear them all.

Her normal voice is smooth yet thick, she speaks with amazing dictation and accuracy. Her squint voice is factual and straight to the point, it is a little more firm than her normal talking voice. The way she speaks to Christine makes me melt. Her voice is soft and pure, filled with fluffy love and that makes me smile; but my favourite voice is her bedroom voice.

She rasps out her words, normally because she is sated and relaxed. It's full of honey and drips from her tongue. It's sensual and erotic and husky and that makes me melt into her even more. When she speaks squint in the bedroom, I can't help but grab her hard and make love to her, while I kiss her squinty lips. I love hearing her speak. It doesn't matter what she is saying; I love to listen. Temperance Brennan never says anything she doesn't mean, so when I hear "I love you" come from her mouth, I can't help but love her even more.

When I hear singing coming from the shower, I smile. She can sing and it's beautiful. She sings loudly to hear herself over the running water and I aways yell into the bathroom and she tells me she is having fun; so I leave her be. But I listen and I hear her.

There is a difference between hearing and listening. I listen when she speaks, she has taught me so many things, just because I've listened to her and not just heard her.

I have heard her yell before and I am not particularly fond of it but it still gets to me because underneath that strong, alpha female behaviour is a woman with a lovely voice.

I heard her before I saw her that day at American and I think I fell in love with that sound. I want to hear and listen to that sound for the rest of my life.

**AN: Please review =)**


	6. Knowing

**KNOWING**

I knew. I had always known. Almost like a sixth sense of some kind. She was made for me. I knew, right from the beginning. From the very first time I saw her lecturing at American. Her hips swaying as she walked around a glass case that was filled with a rotting corpse and beetles. I knew; deep down in my gut. My heart stopped for a millisecond as her mouth spoke all these words I didn't understand. I knew I was in for trouble. I just knew it. The way she introduced herself, the way her lips widened in a smile when I asked her if she believed in fate. She didn't but I did. She still doesn't and I still do. She was the one for me. The woman for me. Just mine, no one else's. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her; thirty, forty, fifty years with this bright, talented and beautiful woman. I took a gamble telling her about my addiction, that night in front of the pool hall. I had to tell her because she had to know who I was. But in one way she already knew. She knew about my ancestry, knew the blood that flowed in my veins. And yet she didn't care and she still kissed me, an even now I feel her taste on my lips. The feel of her tongue gliding over mine, the way our bodies fit together like two perfect parts of one whole. I knew.

It took me six years to finally tell her, with a little push by one very annoying twelve year old; who is a genius in himself, I'll give him that much. I told her. I told her I knew, I told her I wanted her, all of her, every day for the rest of my life and I kissed her. I grabbed her and I kissed her and she told me she could't change. She was trying to protect me; from her, and I have no idea why. My guts hit the floor and I tried to understand how I could be so wrong as to believe that this gorgeous woman would want me for the rest of her life. She did want me, she just didn't want to loose me; that's my Bones. Always rational. She'd rather have a little of me, than none at all. And being the idiot that I am, I ran away, like a scared, kicked puppy dog. I ran so far and got myself into so much trouble. I buried my head in the sand and didn't see the toxicity of the situation I put myself in. I was a fool, I was a damn fool and she forgave me, because she loves me. I know that now.

Every time I look at her sleeping, or eating, or looking at bones, I know that everything will be okay. I know that everything in our life will work out just fine. I see how she is with my son and with our daughter, so loving and caring and she fills me up with love everyday.

She is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. She is always there. We never part from one another, joined at the hip and at the heart and even now, when she rolls up onto the balls of her feet to kiss me, she still gives me that tingling feeling. That sense of belonging that I never got as a kid. It's hard not having someone love you, especially growing up; and my Mum tried her hardest but I just don't think she had enough strength to continue. But Bones, this woman, my woman is strong. She is the strongest person I have ever known. I knew that we would fit together. I knew that when we kissed there would be sparks. I knew that when we made love, we would get as close and possible to breaking the laws of physics and we still push that boundary all the time. I knew that she would make a great mother. Many used to say that she was a cold fish, someone who was mean and abrasive, rude and condescending, but they don't know Temperance Brennan like I know her. She is strong and brave and compassionate; she is caring and loving and worth every minute of my life. She is a fantastic mother to my children and the perfect woman for me.

_I knew._

**AN: I really felt the need to put a 6th sense in the story because I think Booth has one with Brennan.**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed and please review =)**

**xxx**


End file.
